


today is yesterday, yesterday is today

by rosendagger



Series: Time Slip [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosendagger/pseuds/rosendagger
Summary: All Lalisa wanted to do was take a nap. Nostalgia ruined that.





	

“Shit”, Lalisa hisses, holding her index finger to check to see if it got seriously injured. Once she’s sure she has no third degree burns, she turns back to the task at hand: this stupid Gameboy. She expected the wires to be finicky and unpredictable, coming from such an old device, but the last few she restored seemed to have refrained from giving her shock therapy, unlike this one. Maybe it’s because she has only one glove on today since she lost the other one this morning, maybe it’s because the lights are dimmer in this workshop than the one at her house, maybe she’s just tired today.

She had been up for most of the night helping Roseanne with this junky ground car, trying to get it running again. Lalisa doubted that they could even make a dent into undenting this car, let alone get it to drive properly on the crumbling streets that have been neglected by the city workers. It was a lot easier for them to ignore the strips of asphalt when they could just hover over the sprawling city.

Trying to reconnect the wires once more with pliers, she couldn’t help but think of how many people actually used this device, before it was seen as what? Inferior to new devices, too worn out to salvage, not aesthetically pleasing anymore? Whatever the reason, it fascinated her. Way more than hoverboards, or the robots working at almost every Starbucks ever could. To see something with so much history, a past that was seen by so many interested her, so restoring these artifacts of the older ages became somewhat of an obsession for her.

Finding these old consoles wasn’t exactly easy, and finding ones that even had a chance of repairing was all the more difficult, but with the help of her friends, who thankfully were just as big history fanatics as she, Lalisa managed to find some.

‘ _Come on, come on, come on_ ’, Lalisa pleads in her head as the new wire she installed was just about to fit into the socket to power the last button. It fits. Lalisa exhales as breath of relief, and stood back at her handy work. The interior looked right, identical to the ones she did before, and with a quick check over the design sheets she had, Lalisa considers the bones done. Now she just has to make it look right on the outside too. But before she can get to it, Lalisa hears a knock on the workshop’s door.

Jennie bounds through the workshop, her combat boots echoing against the tiled floor. Lalisa sighs to herself as Jennie bumps into one of the holographic machines the class uses for designing, and again into the tool compartment. Jennie’s aura of near arrogance and elegance was clearly only for the eyes of the general public to see, where Jisoo, Rosie and Lalisa are dealt with a girl with almost no sense of direction. Lalisa shivers as she thinks of the time Jennie tried to skateboard.

“Hey nerd”, Jennie says as she approaches her, her cheeks still pink from slight embarrassment.

“Hey clumsy”, Lalisa retaliates, rolling her eyes. Jennie’s one to talk, with her immense love for old music and even older methods of playing it. Speaking of which.

“I found more CDs!”, Jennie exclaims, immediately clasping her hands over her mouth at hearing the loud echo that her voice produced. Removing her hands, she repeats quietly “I found some CDs”.

“Where?” Lalisa asks, turning back to her Gameboy. She was genuinely curious, because Jennie seemed to have searched the entire city high and low for records, cassettes, CDs, iPods, instruments, anything that produced music that wasn’t preserved in some museum was probably a part of Jennie’s collection.

“You know the record labels right? YG, SM all that? Well they were giving away some of the old CDs online since the music is being put into this whole new software, and the physical albums aren’t selling. I got so many cool CDs from like YEARS ago”, Jennie explains excitedly, while still keeping her inside voice.

“I can’t believe they’re just getting rid of all the old albums like that, isn’t it a part of their history or whatever?” Lalisa ponders, her voice muffled from the cat printed spray paint mask she has on.

“I mean, I guess they have like, one copy of each right? I don’t think they would’ve gotten rid of all of them like that”.

“I guess”, Lalisa says half to herself and half to Jennie, who is now leaning over her shoulder.  
“Stop unless you want to get high off the paint fumes”.

Jennie steps away, dramatically holding her hands out. She walks around the bench and takes out another mask, then goes back to her original position, right up Lalisa’s ass. Lalisa sighs, but continues her paint job.

The only sound in the workshop is of the paint being sprayed. Jennie breaks it after a few moments.

“Has Rosie told you about her find?” Lalisa hears over her shoulder.

“Yeah, and asked me to help her find a carrier service that would be willing to move the piece of shit ‘find’, and then asked me to help her fix the piece of shit ‘find’ all night”. As she tells the story, she feels her body become heavier, reminding herself of her lack of sleep was not a good idea.

“I’m sure you are a burst of energy today then”, Jennie jokes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”, Lalisa asks, yawning.

“Aren’t you?”, Jennie says back, Lalisa can see her raised eyebrows without turning.

“Touché”.

She finishes painting the Gameboy, she steps back, checks for imperfections. Once she’s deemed it perfect, she sets it carefully to the side to dry. “I asked Mr.Jung if I could work here instead, he said it was fine as long it had something to do with electrics”, Lalisa explains.

“Ahh, well I…. Just didn’t go to class. But I’m happy one of us is being productive”.

“If you don’t go your mom will kick your ass” Lalisa reminds her. Jennie’s parents are one of the most successful couples in Seoul. Owning several companies, their plans for Jennie are to either become a CEO of one them, or make one of her own. They didn’t agree with her love for music. Making it old, unpopular music made matters worse.

Upon watching old teen movies on Jisoo’s hologram, Jennie has come to hate how much of a cliche her life is. “ _Musically obsessed girl just wants to pursue her passion but mommy and daddy say no, what kind of Disney Channel Original Movie bullshit is my life?!”_ Lalisa recalls Jennie yelling after watching some of Jisoo’s parent’s old DVDs.

Jennie’s expression sinks a little, and Lalisa already regrets saying what she did. Jennie’s fully aware of how she will never do what she wants in life, and will have to do something she doesn’t just have zero interest in, but has no idea how to do whatsoever. Her being a second year definitely doesn’t help the growing weight on her shoulders.

“You know what, just stay with me. I wanted to show you something anyways”. She leads Jennie to a corner of the room where her bag she keeps for parts is, and pulls out of it a cassette player meant for a car. “Roseanne noticed it, and took it out. We thought it would be nice to put your tapes to good use”, Lalisa explains sheepishly, holding it out to Jennie, whose eyes she can see clouding over.

“Don’t cry you softy”, Lalisa laughs, pulling her in for a hug.

“I’m not! You’re the softy, you’re the one who did this you nerd!” Jennie rushes out, but Lalisa can hear the slight tremble in her voice, and everything’s okay for now.

  
\----

  
After the remainder of the class being spent trying to fix the cassette player, only really finding an idea on how to, her and Jennie parted ways to the next class. Sitting down in her seat for English, Lalisa feels a hard jab into her shoulder.

“Ow!” Lalisa yells, drawing attention from around the room. She smiles embarrassedly, her cheeks growing warm, and, to not draw anymore attention to herself, turns to Roseanne and whispers harshly “What the fuck.”

“Sorry”, Roseanne says, entirely not sorry. “I just wanted to ask if you wanted to work on the car tonight”.

Lalisa knew that ‘to ask’ meant ‘to ask, and if you say no, to guilt trip you into doing it’, but nonetheless. “No, Roseanne. I’m not working on the shitty car tonight”.

“Why not?” _Here we go_ “Whenever you ask me to help you with your dumb Gameboys and X 360s and Playstations I don’t complain”.

“Yes, Roseanne, because those are video game consoles, not almost a tonne of metal that I made you try and _push_ for an hour, and then rip out giant, dangerous wires for another 10. Sorry for being so mean and terrible”.

“Okay okay, but this is a big deal Lalisa. You know how much I’ve wanted to fix a ground car”.

“Roseanne, you’re 16 years old. Not even a 35 year old could do this by themselves.”

“Yes, but there’s two of us, and we have the knowledge, and experience of some sort, and 16 plus 16 is 32, so we’re pretty close”.

Lalisa tries her best to not roll her eyes into the back of her head from that statement. She fails.

“Ignore that last bit, but please just help me with this for a couple of hours? Jisoo said she found documents or whatever that can help us fix it”.

Jisoo is the daughter of a politician and a doctor, so for her, documents and books were a natural resource. She is also an honor student. It was a bit of a surprise to see her, as well as Jennie, in this normal city school. When Jennie could’ve been homeschooled and Jisoo could’ve probably been in college, Roseanne and Lalisa are the reason for their enrollment here.

Being friends since elementary school, they are practically glued together, which they don’t plan on changing until absolutely necessary. Even once Jisoo is off to university, Lalisa has already been offered a partial scholarship for the same one. Roseanne has chosen to stay despite her offerings, and Jennie has another year until business school, so their group will at least be somewhat intact.

  
Lalisa sighs, it might be the last thing they do as a group for a while. She really just wanted to nap today, but nostalgia ruined that plan.

“Fine”, she says, a little defeated, “I’ll ask Jennie to come too, she’s excited about the cassette player”.

“Yes! Thank you thank you thank you thank you”, Roseanne says, hugging - no - squeezing - no - strangling Lalisa from behind in a back hug.

“Alright now sto-”, Lalisa’s complaint gets cut off from their teacher clearing her throat. She just might run Roseanne over with the car after they’re done fixing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that great but I was craving Blackpink fics and decided to just make my own.
> 
> Tumblr - baechujichu


End file.
